Freddie
'Freddie '''is an old narrow gauge engine. Bio After many years of absence, Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway or undergoing an extensive overhaul. Upon returning home, Freddie challenged Rheneas and Skarloey to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realising that he wasn't as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. When Mr. Percival's new bike was delivered to the Wharf without a bell on it, Freddie decided to find a bell - even though he didn't know where to find one until he saw Thomas taking an old foghorn and decided that the bell from the old bike could be used for the new one. One Christmas, Freddie tried to reorganise a party so that Colin can take part. Despite his best efforts, Freddie left telling Mr. Percival about his idea until the last minute. Luckily, Freddie's idea was sorted with the party taking place at The Wharf for Colin. Persona In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun, and, of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him, and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend, and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and has a brass dome. He has black nameplates and number plates with gold writing. Appearances Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Down the Bridge ''(cameo), Harvey Goes Fishing, The Old Warrior, High and Mighty (cameo), Butch's Chase (does not speak), and Diesel Domination (cameo) *Season 2 - Paul and Rusty and The Importance of Being Neville *Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Paul and the Weedkiller, Don't Be Late! (cameo), and Luke and the Christmas Party *Season 4 - Duke's New Grace and Cows and Whistles (cameo) *Season 5 - High Expectations, Creepy Cutting, and Smoke Signals Specials: * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise (cameo), Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes (cameo), and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, and Duncan's Discovery Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Luke's Lucky Find and Duke Does it Again Gallery FearlessFreddie19.png Ding-A-Ling91.png FreddieinTheGreatDiscovery.png ThePartySurprise10.png Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor